The last straw
by Inuyasha22-sama
Summary: Placed after the battle with Shishio Makoto - with a twist to the original storyline. Reuploaded and merged chapter 1 and 2! Next chapter on the way.


When she heard the pang of exploding gunpower, saw the light flashing up and a cloud of smoke took in the fighters, her heart skipped at least two beats.

When she saw her beloved fly through the air and land heavily on the dusty ground, it painfully twisted in her chest.

When he didn't get up, or moved at all for that matter, she cracked from the inside.

Ignoring Sanosuke, who called behind her and tried to stop her from running, she came to a skidding stop beside the motionless swordsman she adored. Kneeling down beside him, Kaoru cried from what she saw. His red hair covered in the sand he'd fallen into, his slim body had fresh, badly bleeding wounds, his usually so warm and passionate eyes widened in shock and the pupils dilated, all of it scared Kaoru to the end of her wits. So much it scared her, she never noticed Makoto Shishio closing in on her, his eyes glowing red with hatred.

"This is my prey. Get lost", his rough voice demanded, but Kaoru stayed where she was, bending over Kenshin, resolutely protecting him from this monster. Even as the bandaged beast came to stand right in front of her, all she did was looking up, glaring fiercly at the hitokiri.

"If you want to kill me, go ahead, baka!", she growled and didn't even flinch, when the man lifted his saw-like katana. As it came for her neck, all she did was whispering her beloved one's name and closing her eyes expecting the blow to come. From far away, she heard Sanosuke curse and start for them, Saito – still on the ground – snickered as if to mock Sanosuke's efforts. Kaoru, who heard that, somehow found the nerve to hate the wolf for it. As the blade swiftly glid towards her, she suddenly felt a move below her and looked down.. just to find Kenshin gone.  
Shishio's sudden, surprisingly short outcry, a sickening splashing sound and the dampened sound of a body hitting the ground, followed by something smaller, latter rolling a moment before silence returned. A shocked silence. Yumi shrieked and started to run, but Hoji grapped her in midrun, keeping her from joining Shishio, who was no longer. His burned body lay sprawled on the ground, his head a few feet from it, cleanly cut off with the neck seperated from the shoulders.

To Kaoru's relieve, Kenshin was on his feet again. Swaying dangerously and shivering, breathing heavily from a deep stab wound in his right side where Shishio, in a fruitless attempt of defense, had gotten him, his back faced her, as he was focusing on the _fallen_ enemy – and to her horror, on the enemy _allies_. Those vibes of swordsman ki she knew all too well, and it drained all color from her face, as she realised who was there in front of her, waiting for his prey to make a move.

Then Hoji tried to drag away Yumi, who again cried and screamed, pulling away from him, wanting to follow the man she loved, but was denied her wishes for all strength Hoji could muster. It proved to be a huge mistake. Kaoru had to watch helplessly, as Kenshin, or the person who looked like him but wasn't, rushed at them and mercilessly slashed their bodies. As Hoji gave a piercing scream of death, Yumi just smiled and fell to eternal sleep gracefully – her chest cleaved open by a skilled blade.

Hitokiri Battousai's blade.

Kaoru flinched as Kenshin turned to face her; his eyes glowing in a fierce, amber bloodlust.

With a startled cry, she woke up, sitting up in one straight move that sent her head spinning.

A quick look to the half open Shoji informed her that night had fallen already. She had slept through the day, was not bothered by anybody, or informed about anything. Why would they wake her anyway? Megumi had rushed to Kyoto when she heard of Kenshin's injuries. This was last week. The lady doctor had ordered everybody to stay out of the room Kenshin rested in. 'To keep it sanitary' she said...

"Hey ugly.. You awake?"

Yahiko, her kendo student. A former thief at the tender age of eight, he'd been raised by the local yakuza gang and forced to steal for them to earn his keep. Back then, Kenshin had saved both, him and Kaoru Kamiya's dojo, which was on the brink of closing down due to the lack of students. The boy was finally free from the yakuza's influence and furthermore lived in the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin, who'd been a vagabond, a stray samurai, back then, found his home just as Yahiko had. And Kaoru finally wasn't lonely anymore.

Now the spiky haired young student stood in the doorway, looking sincerely worried at his master, who sat on her futon, staring blankly. She only really noticed him, when he came closer and knelt before her, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Hellooo, Yahiko to earth..", he snickered, just to yelp as his freshly reawakened master out of nowhere took her bokken and gave her student a valuable lesson in fighting headache. The bump was forming instantly and according to the loud complains of it's owner, it hurt like hell.

"What was that for!?"  
"Be more respectful for your mourning master."  
"You mean 'loitering' master, ugly"

Another bump, a louder cry. And already they were in a fight to the death, carried out with deadly dull punches. The ruckus lured in another inhabitant of the dojo, Sanosuke. The ex fighter-for-hire was a temporary guest but a close friend to each of them. How that had come to be was a mystery still to be solved, but some say he'd been deeply impressed when Kenshin beat the wits out of him when someone hired Sanosuke to get rid of 'hitokiri Battousai'. Proud as the hitman had been back then, he'd challenged the supposedly deadly enemy. Just to be beaten right into hospital. Since then, they'd been a group of strange friends (according to Kaoru, Kenshin was the strangest of all while he insisted all of them were a bit funny).

It was _him_ who had knocked out the rurouni and _he_ had been to one to carry both, Kenshin and an emotionally and physically worn-out Kaoru, back to the Aoi-ya. Being the strongest among them, it wasn't a big deal, as the others had been able to walk on their own. Barely.

Sanosuke watched the young ones' fight for a while longer, before stepping in and grapping each of them with one hand, dragging the Kasshin Ryu Master and her student apart easily, disrupting their battle snorting.

"Is that a way to behave in someone else's house?", he asked, seriously annoyed, looking between the two, who glared back.

"He started it!"  
"She started it!"

"I don't care who started, I will be the one to end this. Did I make myself clear?"  
"Fine."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Good. Megumi wants to talk to you guys. She sends me to get you and I'm allowed to use brute force if y-..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence, as Kaoru jumped up, rammed her elbow right into his jaw and rushed past him, closely followed by Yahiko, who, in the process of hasting past Sanosuke, tackled him so the bigger man nearly lost balance and cursed lowly before going after them. Fine then, it was slowly going back to normal. That was a good thing actually. He might have tried to hide it, but the whole past week he'd been watching over Kaoru. The girl practically had become an eremite, locked herself in and refused food and social contacts. Seeing her back in her old self at least for a moment felt refreshing and relieving at the same time.

The vixen stood in front of Kenshin's room, the shoji closed behind her, a serious expression on her face. With a grave voice she said words that froze Kaoru's heart in an instant and shocked the rest of them to their deepest cores.

"He's dead."

"What do you mean, dead!?"

Everyone jumped when Sanosuke bellowed from behind, as he came running into the scene, his eyes burning with an intense anger only a man of his caliber could muster. Megumi wasn't impressed by it though. She stared right back at him, through him, not quite there as it seemed, saying nothing. Sanosuke on the other hand didn't stop there. Snorting once and taking a few calming breaths, he merely snarled the next words.

"You better tell me it's a freaking bad joke, vixen! How can Kenshin have died from a few flesh wounds!?"

"It's not what killed him. It's the fact _he_ killed, baka. He's basically dead on the inside. Ken-san woke up earlier, and he still is, but I've yet to get a response from him, beside some random mumbling. When he woke, his eyes had a particular amber color but it soon faded to a dull black.."

Megumi stopped, when she heard a gasp, then saw Kaoru blanch, falter and only not break down – again -, because Sanosuke reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. Another deadly glare from him reached the doctor.

"If this is a joke.."  
"It isn't. Please take Kaoru back to her room. We don't need one of her tantrums right now."  
"Why did you call her in the first place if you weren't going to let her see Kenshin?", Yahiko intervened, not as poisonous as Sanosuke, but just as serious. Uncharacteristically for the boy.  
"In her current instable state? I was taking chances and wrong. She will have the chance when she comes to again. Unconscious people shouldn't be held this way, baka!", Megumi directed the last words at Sanosuke, who finally went, mumbling a few inaudible words, shifted Kaoru into a more suitable pose and took her with him as he left. Yahiko stayed where he was, right next to Megumi, looking up at her sternly.  
"Do you think he's gonna be alright?"  
"I'm not sure, Yahiko."  
"I mean... he's always been alright, right? He's Kenshin after all. He can't just ... just..."  
"Even Kenshin is just human, Yahiko. It seems he broke his oath to save Kaoru. But if that oath was all that kept him together.. No, I can't say he'll be alright. I'm sorry. Even with my medical skills I can not help him anymore.."  
"You're.. you're lieing! You liar!"

With that the boy took off, obviously seeking the anonymousity of a hidden place only he knew, to do something others shouldn't see. The woman let him go, knowing it'd be for the best if he let his emotions flow. In fact, she too felt like crying out her eyes, but there'd be time for that later. If just this big baka would come back..

Gently shoving up the shoji it welled up inside her again. Fear, resignation, a certain degree anger at herself for being unable to do anything at all. All of it washed over her, passed her, left her empty and drained, as she knelt beside her motionless patient, whose black colored eyes just stared at the ceiling unmoving as the rest of his battered body. Minutes of silence passed, before steps from outside the room disrupted the eerie lack of sounds, only stopping when two figures came to a halt in front of the room. A short, slim, not-at-all-feminine dressed girl in a ninja suit, with long, braided hair and emerald colored eyes, in company of a much higher man in a long white Kimono. His hair was short, his eyes less lively than hers. Misao and Aoshi, part of the Oniwabanshu, the ninjas of Kyoto. While Aoshi seemed ice cold on the outside, he was dependable in times of need and also a skilled fighter. You could count on him. Misao was a ninja as well, certainly skilled too, but not a fighter. The girl was impatient, energetic and impulsive, completely different than the man next to her, but whenever action was neccessary, she was the person to count on.

And this girl was the one who now came rushing into the room and nearly stepped on Megumi's patient in the process!

"Is it true!?", she said much too loudly which made Megumi's ears ring. She nodded and Misao went on, same volume. "Can't believe it! Hey Himura, get a grip, will you? This isn't the first time you killed, right?"  
"Misao..", Megumi said threatingly, but the girl just grinned, waving a hand as if to say 'just let me do this'. There might be a reaction to it after all, but immediately, there was none. Nonetheless Misao continued her teasing.  
"The great hitokiri Battousai coming down with a cold after beating his ultimate enemy. Just wait until the others hear this!", Misao laughed.

"Especially Tomoe will be pleased..", Aoshi suddenly said, which made both females look at him surprised.

"Who?", Misao asked confusedly, while Megumi just stared at Aoshi as if she had been about to ask the same.

"I killed her..", a fourth voice said hoarsely, catching all their attention, steering their looks at Kenshin, whose eyes still stared on unfocused. But his voice betrayed deep grief. "She was the traitor.. she had to die.."  
"Ken-san..", Megumi began, but when he looked straight at her, it made her swallow the words. His eyes weren't cold or anything. Just plain sad and a deep shade of black. As if he'd lost this person just yesterday. They all wished he'd just stop talking, but their wishes were denied.

"You see.. Katsura-san warned me of her. Okami-san warned me. Even Iizuka warned me. I never listened. I killed her and now she's dead."

It was enough. Megumi decided to put an end to this. She had to steer her patient's thoughts into a different direction, before either of them lost it.

"Ken-san.. do you know where you are?"  
"Kyoto..."  
"Where exactly?"  
"The Aoi-ya.."  
"When?"  
"I.. I don't.."  
"It's alright. Don't push yourself. Do you recognize me?"  
"... no.. I'm sor-..."  
"No problem. Probably a light amnesia from a head trauma. You will be fine. There, rest a bit. Tomorrow the world will be better."

As his eyes closed again, Megumi shoo'ed the others out. Her inner doctor was taking over again, clinically and professionally only thinking about her patient's well-being, even if her heart bled from the news she just learned.

Kenshin was gone. She didn't know this broken boy. This couldn't be the hitokiri Battousai Kaoru had been afraid of, could it? If not, who was it then?

Kaoru had seen worse.

Yes, she had seen her mother die from illness when she was barely old enough to walk without her hand.. Sure, she'd lived through her father's death in bakumatsu. She also had her students leave her because some lunatic misused her dojo's name for murders.

This day was the worst by far though. When she'd come to, Sanosuke led her back down to Kenshin's room. They met Misao, who wasn't quite as energetic as usual. Aoshi seemed darker than usual. Neither said a word so the groups passed in silence. So they reached the room and Sanosuke left Kaoru to go in on her own. She seemed almost shy to do so, so he ended up accompanying her anyway.

At first she was hyped to see Kenshin actually very much alive – stupid Megumi, how dare she to mess with her! -, even if he looked worse than a week ago. Pale, black rims under the eyes, the hair damp from fever. His whole torso was covered in bandages, which made him look fragile and weak. Kaoru was half between jumping at him and keeping just enough distance to not hurt him further.

If it wasn't for the second thing she noticed. His blank stare went right through her, as if he didn't even take notice of her. Only when he finally looked up and straight into her eyes she knew he aknowledged her presence.

"Kaoru-san..", he said. "Please come closer.. don't be afraid.."  
"Kenshin..", Kaoru just said, unable to oversee the way he flinched when all she did was saying his name. It was obvious something wasn't right. First the change of sufix – it had taken her ages getting into his head to drop the honorific 'dono' and he still had used it a lot of times. The sudden change was plain disturbing – and also the general aura of tension around him. Usually it was a pretty easygoing feeling, mixed with an unexplainable sadness behind a bright facade. Now he was just as dark as Aoshi, so thought Kaoru, as she shyly stepped closer, each step being watched by Megumi, who seemed ready to jump between them if something got out of hand. Another thing Kaoru found strange.

As she reached Kenshin, she knelt down beside him and was about to take his hand, but canceled her try at the last second, fearing he might pull back. Surprisingly he took hers instead and squeezed it a little, trying to be reassuring. It didn't work. Tears began to roll from this girl's eyes, she sniffed and tried to hide it behind a laughter, which didn't actually work either. In the opposite, she started to cry for real now.

"I thought I had lost you!", she sobbed openly now and sought for comfort by leaning slightly against him, but the redhaired man pulled back from her, making her wet face look up at him in question. He looked somewhat pained, maybe stressed too, if not a bit afraid of something Kaoru couldn't understand. She didn't know he hated being touched, for the fear of being hurt. She couldn't know he'd been on edge all morning since he woke up, and still is, as something told him the enemy was still around somewhere. Those innocent people would be in grave danger if someone found out they were hiding him here. So, he concluded, he had to disappear without them or his enemies knowing. He didn't like doing what he was about to do. It was dirty, they'd be shocked to find him gone in the morning and worst of all, he'd have to knock out or trick this woman who'd obviously been taking care of him. He would wait until they were gone, likely until evening. The dark would offer him protection, it always had. A yawn escaped him, after which Megumi sent the visitors outside and closed the shoji behind them.

"You should rest a bit more, Ken-san. Your injuries aren't too dangerous, but please take it easy."

With that and a slight bow she went outside as well, leaving him to his thoughts.

Night came faster than he was used to. Maybe he slept a few hours without realising, or maybe his feeling for time had started lacking while he was out cold. Ten years can do that do you, mind you. It was very quiet, indicating these people had gone to bed already, which would make a flight easier. No time to waste, right? He pushed himself up, slowly to counter the swaying of his weakened legs, staggered over to his sword and picked it up just in time to prevent falling over by leaning on it. He found a haori as well. Not quite his color – magenta just didn't suit him – but it would do. It proved a chore to slip into the clothing, but when he was dressed, he felt just about ready to go.

Careful not to make unnecessary noise, he stalked towards the window, climbed it and was on the roof in no time, taking in both, the smells of the night, the cityscape, the atmosphere around him. It didn't look too dangerous, actually. Maybe his senses were dented more than he'd liked after all. Someone was watching him though, even if he couldn't quite pinpoint who or where the person was. Testingly he walked a few steps over the rooftop, and, when he was certain he wouldn't fall over – and off the roof to probably break his neck – he started trotting towards the mountains. They'd always served as a good hideout, as long as he avoided his master. If the man was still alive. Knowing the stubborn bastard, he probably was and would polish him up and good if he found him.

The next gap was too far to jump over without causing a ruckus, so he carefully lept off the current roof and landed softly in a dark alley, maybe not fully softly, as his knees gave away enough to make him stagger. The hitokiri made for the alleyway's exit, when suddenly his senses spiked. He jumped back, in battoujutsu stance in an instant, even if each bone complained harshly to the point of driving tears to his eyes, which were blinked away quickly. A shadow darkened the street in front of him. A large figure with broad shoulders and a mantle. Self-confident steps approached him, not unlike a stalking tiger.

"Who'd thought I'd be the one to find you, hm, Kenshin?", the man said, driving his prey further into the alley, until Kenshin stood with his back to the wall. So much about darkness protecting him.

"I see. I'm not worthy of an answer from the great hitokiri Battousai. Let's get it over with, you stupid apprentice!" In the matter of heartbeats the person in front of him blurred, was gone and at once a whooshing sound filled the air.

It would be the last Kenshin saw and heard this night. Sudden, nervesplitting pain hit him, spreading from the wound in his side to every other bodypart, causing his sight to black-out and a much denser darkness than the night possibly could muster to engulf him.

"You didn't have to reopen his wounds, baka."  
"I couldn't help it. He's as much a master as I.. well, almost. He could kill me if I'm underestimating him."  
"Oh shut up you.. O-baka. Now we can start all over again, thanks a lot!"  
"They got to pay you better. You should kiss my feet."  
"He's a close friend of mine. There is no payment."  
"You don't realise who he is right now?"  
"Of course I do. I'm his physician."  
"Fine. It's your life. Take good care of my Baka-Deshi."

Seijuro Hiko stood after having witnessed hours of Megumi's work of cleansing, desinfecting, restitching and dressing wounds. His joints felt stiff and he had to crackle them a little to get moving, which unnerved the doctrine. As he went, his steps silent as a cat's, she let out a sigh of relieve. Finally she turned to her patient, who stubbornly stared at the wall, without having made as much as a sound when she worked on him.  
"Ken-san. I said take it easy, not take a walk through Kyoto at night."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"No you can't. Not like this. Listen. If it hadn't been your mentor but some common thugs, you might be dead by now. Kyoto's streets are as dangerous as ever these days. Are you even listening?"  
"Not really."  
"Don't make me mad. I won't have mercy on you if you do."  
"Go on then and kill me if you want."  
"What did I do to deserve this mistrust?"  
"I never trust anybody. Not for anything."  
"That's not true. The Ken-san I know has a lot of close friends."  
"You don't know me. And I do not know you, woman."

Megumi lost her temper just long enough to slap the redhead square over the scarred face, which left the hitokiri speechless. Large, perplexed eyes looked at her, not unlike those of a kicked puppy. It caught her off-guard and made her realise her deed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you.", she offered, but the man just kept looking at her, unbelieving someone had actually hit him. Nobody had ever dared that. This woman was special, he realised. She was not like the others who feared his sheer presence.  
"No. I am truly sorry, Megumi-dono. Forgive this unworthy one.", he said sincerely, bowing down as far as sitting allowed, so he didn't see the doctrine blush furiously. Yeah, sure, she would have loved to see Ken-san like this. Earlier. When he was himself. This was just awkward.  
"Let's bury this, shall we? Promise me to not run away again, then I will forgive you."  
"This unworthy one promises."  
"And cut this unworthy one part. You are Ken-san, not some slave."  
"Alright, Megumi-dono."  
"And especially stop with the 'dono'."  
"But you are a master. You are to be honored."  
"I'm not a master. Just your friend. And as a friend, I tell you to go to sleep so your wounds can heal properly."  
"Yes, Megumi-do... Megumi-san."  
"That's better. Sleep well."  
"Yes."  
"This wasn't an order, Ken-san", Megumi sighed before she started packing her tools into the according bag and, when all was savely stored, stood, leaving the room and her patient behind so his rest wasn't disturbed.

Not that she didn't need such herself. Taking care of someone for twenty-four hours for seven days straight can have that effect on you. Megumi just knew her fuel would run out soon, where- and whenever this might be. So sleeping seemed like a good idea to her. After all, she had made sure Kenshin was out of danger – for now -, Kaoru would look after him for tonight as well, so there was no valid reason of not going to neverland. The Aoi-ya crew generously had arranged a room for her, which she was most grateful for, so the tired and burned out physician went straight there, closed the shoji behind her and just sank on the futon, asleep in the matter of seconds.

The next morning.

Sanosuke was having breakfast. All by himself, as apropriate for this early time. It hadn't dawned yet, but still he hadn't been able to sleep much. First, his broken hand still hurt like hell – he wouldn't tell the others that though, after all, a man's got his pride – and kept him awake all night to begin with. Then thoughts came. Thoughts were an unfamiliar concept to Sanosuke Sagara. He usually didn't think much over anything, if he could actually do something about it. But today, he couldn't even put a finger on what bothered him. An unpleasant chill in the air maybe. Usually, this kind of feeling got him before an awesome fight, but who would he fight here?  
Saito had gone missing after they'd narrowly escaped Shishio Makoto's hideout – which went **kaboom **as they fled, cause unknown -, so, yes, who would trigger his senses this much, if not the crazy wolf? Kenshin would never do that, especially not at a time like this. Or in his state for that matter. Aoshi then? Why would Oniwabanshu's commander challenge him of all?

It didn't make sense. And that was what kept him from sleeping. So, instead of sleep, he took a meal to provide himself with energy. He was just about to take another bite of yesterday evening's rice, when he noticed a newcomer to the kitchen. A sleep-drunken Megumi plodded closer, took a chair and sank onto it with a heavy sigh. Ignoring Sanosuke's questioning stare, she claimed the bottle sake and downed it in one big gulp, before putting it down with a clank. After overcoming his consternation, Sanosuke dared to talk to the obviously not coherent woman.

"Oi, you don't look so fine, vixen."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks. I thought I look like _trash_ or something.. because I sure _feel_ like it."

"_Now_ that you say it.."  
"Don't. Sanosuke, just _don't_."  
"Alright, _alright_! Stop that glaring, it could kill you know!"

"What are _you_ doing out of bed before noon anyway?"  
"Eating."  
"I can see that, baka. Is it your hand? Should I take a look at it?"  
"No, that's not it."  
"Then, what is?"  
"You promise not to laugh?"  
"What, did little Sanosuke wet his bed?"  
"Wha-.. nothing like that! Come on! I.. was thinking"  
"Now, that's new."

"I know right..? Say.. don't you feel anything different?"  
"Like what?"  
"Hard to describe.."  
"Try."  
"It's as if someone put a weight onto your shoulders that's getting heavier the more you try to lift it."  
"Tell me about it. Do you still drink that sake?"  
"Be my guest."  
"Thanks."

With a big gulp the second sake bottle was downed the woman's throat. It was bitter and almost metallic to her, but she felt a lot better.

"So, you've been feeling it?", she finally said, looking at the young man, who looked up from his meal, questioning, before he realised she even had spoken. A muffled 'yeah' was the reply, as the rice went straight to the stomach without taking time to be chewed. Megumi made sure to keep disgust out of her face. Wolfing down food got a whole new meaning as she watched Sanosuke eat. As the bowl emptied, he went on.

"You know, like someone is about to pick a fight with me."  
"How do you know they want you?"  
"I don't, that's it. It's scary like hell not to know what's going on. They, whoever they are, could attack at any time and anyone and we'd be the idiots again, trying to figure out how to keep everyone save. I'm seriously sick of it!"  
"You're complaining?"  
"Nah.. just.. you know.. nevermind."  
With that, the frustrated fighter stood, leaving his plates on the table and vanished into the early morning air. Megumi looked after him, one eyebrow raised in sceptism, before she herself stood, took the dishes and put them to the washer. Finally the sake started kicking in and made her dizzy. Actually dizzy enough for her to seek support on the table.

"Fine. The bed it is for me then.", she mumbled to herself before she started wobbling into the general direction of her room – or so she thought.

Later this morning.

A distressed Kaoru was flailing about the inn. Silently she cursed Megumi, but now that she actually needed the help, the vixen was nowhere in sight. Neither was Sanosuke for that matter, but for now, Kaoru would've been grateful for as much as the hint of the raven black hair of the Takani.

The staff had long since given up on trying to calm her down. When the girl finally returned to the room she'd spent the night in – with Kenshin next to her – she felt heated and beaten.

"She's gone!", she exclaimed, looking at the patient, who'd finally come to, which was the actual reason Kaoru had gone to find Megumi for, after all, the woman deserved to know. The redhead's black eyes just looked at Kaoru, untouched.

"Megumi-dono has the right to leave when she wants, Kaoru-san. We shouldn't restrain her freedom."

There it was again.

No, it didn't disturb her that he'd stopped calling her 'dono' and instead used it for Megumi – of all -, no, she wasn't jealous and didn't plan how to murder the doctrine. And noo, she wasn't upset at all, that Kenshin _still_ used a suffix for her to begin with. And because she was neither jealous nor angry, her voice didn't betray any of it when she spoke between clenched teeth and with forced calmness.

"Oh yeah?"

"Are you worried, Kaoru-san?"  
"Cut it with the 'san', Kenshin. We've known each other for over a year now."

The pained look in his otherwise emotionless eyes struck Kaoru, vaporing her anger in heartbeats.

"I'm sorry.. you still don't remember, right?"  
"Right."  
"Would you like something to eat? You must be starving.."  
"No, thanks. I'd rather take a walk."  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea.. Megumi said.."  
"Well, Megumi-dono isn't here, is she?"  
"No, but.."  
"Just for a bit."  
"F-fine then. But I'll go with you."

"Would you change your mind if I said no?"  
"Nope."  
"Thought so.. Well then, shall we, my lady?"  
"Fine. But just a short walk, then you'll go back to bed and rest!"  
"Agreed."

With that, Kenshin pushed up – ignoring Kaoru, who offered him support – staggered for a second before he caught himself, took a few cautious steps, then took the leading. Kaoru was surprised how well he could walk for being as badly hurt as he was. Wasn't he in terrible pain? Not on the outside at least.. He even refused to lean on her as they went down the short stairs in front of the inn and looked more stable with each moment.

What particulary disturbed her was something else though. Somehow he had managed to take his sword with him, without her having seen it. Plus, after a few minutes of walking, he fastened his steps to the point of her having trouble following.

"Kenshin, wait! Don't go so fast!", she shouted, but if he heard her, he didn't listen to her plea. When she stopped to gasp some air, he was barely in view anymore. That was when Kaoru started to panic. Running after him she already saw just how useless her attempt was. He already was completely out of sight.

She only realised she'd sunken to her knees sobbing, when someone put a hand on her shoulder, scaring her enough to make her tear streamed face snap up and look directly into the bruised face of Sanosuke.

"You shouldn't sit here in the cold, missie.", he said, not expecting Kaoru to jump to her legs and at him, hugging him tightly, crying freely and sobbing out incoherent words without context. Only when she settled down a little, Sanosuke was able to make out what happened and all he did was giving it a short snort.

"Listen to me missie. You're listening?"

A nod.

"Good. Kenshin has his reasons to do what he does. We have to accept it. Understand?"

Another nod.

"Don't forget that he'll come back. Whatever happens. Got it?"

The third nod, but this time the girl started whimpering again and soon hid her face into his white jacket. The man had no other choice than to withstand her outbreak and hope Kenshin wouldn't stay away for too long.. otherwise he'd have to get himself a new outfit in a not too far away future.

"So you came.. Battousai"  
"So did you, Ôkami. What do you want?"  
"Rough as always. We still have unfinished business as you know."  
"You still want to throw away your life?"  
"I will take yours instead."  
"If you want to crawl, then come.."

The hitokiri stared at his enemy. Saito Hajime, ex commander of the infamous Shinsengumi, nickname 'the wolf of mibu' ... archenemy of the patriots of chôshu.

And to Battousai, Saito was one of his deadliest enemies. The hitokiri knew exactly what he was doing, or at least he thought he knew. This man had been chasing him, he was sure of it. Saito of this day and age was a man who wouldn't hesitate to use others against him, unlike back in bakumatsu. These people, who saved his life, whoever they were, they'd be in danger as long as this man was alive and well. He just had to end this today .. whichever way.

So Himura Battousai fell into the Battoujutsu stance, his fastest move, and Saito just smiled a cold, cruel smile.

"You think speed will save you? I've known you for over ten years, your kenjutsu is about as familiar to me as my own!"

And the wolf went to gatotsu stance, his own favorite move. So it had come to it again, like it had done for ages. Minutes long they stood there, on this forest parting, staring at each other, valueing each other's weakpoints. The silence was eerie, but since there wasn't a sound, Saito caught one particular sound which caught his attention. He knew the sound of dripping blood, and the smell of it.

"I see. You came here to die, Battousai."  
"What do you mean, Ôkami?"  
"You're bleeding. Before I laid hand on you. How unsatisfying."  
"It'll do to kill you. You challenged me, so come."  
"Tch."

And Saito did come. Actually even faster than Kenshin had calculated. He barely managed to block the attack aiming for his heart, gradually kept a steady stand against its power and missed his enemy with the counter attack, trying to catch his breath and realising he might have made a mistake after all. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him and nearly wiped him off his feet, nearly. Saito didn't attack again, just observed his weak enemy with obvious disgust.

"It's not worth killing you as you are. Go home, Battousai, and recover, so I don't feel like euthanising you."  
"Can't.. can't do that!"  
"Oh? Why not?"

A kuzuryusen was the answer. Half of it. While sword was blocked and the saya already was on it's way to strike, Saito took his chance and placed a few well-aimed strikes, hitting the hitokiri on the right side, the right chest, the left shoulder, ripping open whatever wound was there. A weak gasp was the last he heard from his foe, until said one collapsed right to his feet, clearly unconscious, blood forming puddles under him on the ground. It was almost too easy. If Saito wanted, all he needed to do was stab into the bared neck. But, as he had stated, he wanted to defeat his enemy, not euthanize him. This hadn't even been a real fight to begin with.

"What a waste of time.", he snarled, as he lifted up the lightweighted hitokiri, putting him on his shoulders like a bag of rice, then started making for the Aoi-ya.

Sanosuke couldn't quite believe how a fragile woman like Kaoru could down so much sake and still sit up straight without as much as being drunk. One bottle after another was emptied, and Kaoru was still going on.

"Hey missie, don't you think that's enough?", he probed and just earned a furious glower.

"I~ will drink as much~ as I want!", she said, her voice a little slurred, as more of alcoholic drinks went to her insides.

"You can't drown your sorrows, I've gotta know it!"  
"Owww.. shut~ it, will you? I'm having fun~ here!"  
"No you don't. You try to forget. That's the wrong way, missie!"  
"What~? Is~ that a chall~enge?"

"No, it isn't."  
"Yes, it is~! Come, I'll take you head on!"

Kaoru stood, wobbled and fell over right away, just to be caught by a snorting Sanosuke, who then gently lifted her back on the chair, a worried look resting on her, encountering her drunken-mad glare.

"That was a dirty~ trick, mr Sagara!", she slurred and hicked up, before falling asleep in the matter of seconds. Sanosuke just shook his head. He shouldn't have let her drink this much stuff. Tomorrow she'd have one hell of a headache and take it out on everyone again. But then again, she'd looked so down earlier..

That damned Kenshin, how could he left her standing like this? Whatever the reason, you just don't let Kaoru alone. She's bound to end up in trouble if you do. The Kenshin he knew didn't let that happen. Ever. Even if it killed him. Literally. Suddenly, Sanosuke had an unpleasant feeling about the whole situation. Kaoru was fast asleep, so he took the chance and went outside, just to take a breather.

As expected, the street was busy at this time of day, but not as much as it used to be before the whole incident with Shishio and his thugs. People were still afraid to go outside, not knowing everything was over and their world had been saved once again. Happy people, who could just go and worry, instead of having to fix their problems. Or fight mad mummys. Or look for runaway vixens. Or just stand around unable to do anything at all. If he went off to find Megumi, he'd have to leave Kaoru to herself. The Aoi-ya staff was busy enough with repairing the damages, so there'd be nobody to take care of her. In her current state, it seemed cruel to do this.

So what beside waiting could he do anyway?

"Hey ahou. What time is it?"  
"About noon. Why?"  
"Hm. Took me longer than expected. Must be getting old."  
"You realised that now, Saito?"

After his brain processed his own words, Sanosuke whipped around, to find the wolf standing right in front of him, looking unimpressed. And tired to some degree. He still had a few scratches it seemed, but not as bad as you'd expect one who vanished into a cloud of explosives. The wolf smiled cooly and replied

"You know, ahou, I got a delivery for you. Take better care of your belongings, will you?"

For a moment Sanosuke just stared at Saito, adding to the wolf's annoyance.

"It's on my back, ahou."

Walking around Saito, Sanosuke was greeted with the bloodsmeared, shivering form of Kenshin, who didn't seem to be too aware of his enviroment. Without a word Saito turned his back fully on Sanosuke and unloaded his charge into the fighter's arms, flexed his aching shoulders and just left him standing.

"Saito, wait!"

The police stood, waiting.

"What happened?"  
"We had a little duel. If you can call it like that."  
"I don't mean that. How comes you're still.."  
"Alive you mean? Sorry about that. Call it an accident, will you?"

With that, the wolf vanished into the scarce crowd, leaving a confused Sanosuke to his thoughts.

"Baka. I was in my room the whole time."  
"You weren't. Kaoru looked for you all over the place and you were not here!"  
"Well, I obviously am, or how do you explain I sit here, with two bakas to worry about and one obaka discussing me being here?"

Megumi just smiled as Sanosuke grumbled something to himself. They were in Kenshin's room, with Kaoru and Kenshin each on a seperate futon, Kaoru with just a cold cloth on the forehead and Kenshin still being worked on by Megumi's skilled hands.

"Sometimes I wonder how you bakas can survive without me. Really."

"Since when is 'Ken-san' a baka?"  
"Only a baka would accept a challenge in his state."

"He had his.."  
".. reasons? Yeah, right. Who was he fighting again?"  
"Saito."  
"Obaka no Ou? Great."

A swift gestured put the last stitch into the bruised skin, well placed bandages dressed the stitched wounds and a gentle tug pulled the cover over her patient's battered body. She sighed and finally looked up at Sanosuke, who stubbornly met her glance and growled a

"What?"  
"They depend on you. We all do. As much as I think we're doomed, you're the only one to stand the ground now. With Ken-san off the field and Kaoru mentally unstable, you and Yahiko are the only persons to fend off dangers now. For a change, don't be reckless."  
"What dangers?"  
"You yourself said something isn't right. Whatever it is, keep it away."  
"Fine.. I guess."  
"Good. Now go, they both need some rest."  
"Yeah.. Thanks."

As the fighter made his way to the exit, from the edges of his eyes he watched Megumi pull some liquid into a syringe.

"What's that?"  
"A tranquilizer for Ken-san. We don't want him to run off into trouble again, so I need to keep his body down for a while so it can heal properly."  
"You're drugging him?!"  
"Would you rather have me break his legs to keep him from walking?"  
"I could stand watch."  
"You know as well as I nobody can stop Ken-san from doing what he wants. Not you, not I, you know even Kaoru failed. Sedating him is the only way."  
"Fine.. you're the doctor.."

With that, Sanosuke was gone. As the needle pierced through the designated patient's arm skin, Megumi felt strangely guilty.

"Please forgive me. I have to do this, Ken-san."

He woke in a dark room, with neither light, floor, ceiling.. or walls for that matter. Only the sensation of standing on something, and the strange knowledge he wasn't alone accompanied him, as Battousai walked onwards, trying to figure out where he was and what he was doing here to begin with.

"They're nice, degozaru ka..", said a voice, close to his own, next to him, making the hitokiri snap around and look at.. himself. Kind of. Older. Kinder. Completely calm as well. The rurouni. Battousai just glared at his other self. He hated this part of his personality. He was bound to end in trouble when this person took over. Reasonably, he wasn't too happy to see the rurouni.

"Shut up", was all, the hitokiri got out, as he turned away, trying to escape the other, unsuccessfully,

as the man didn't even need to move to stay beside him. After a few more tries, he gave up and again faced the rurouni.  
"What do you want?"  
"You don't belong there, you really don't. The time of the manslayers has long since ended, degozaru."  
"Don't give me that, Shinta. You nearly killed us when you faced this bandaged lunatic. If I hadn't intervened, not only we but also your cherished Kaoru would be dead by now. Don't you dare telling me I don't belong there."  
"But you don't. Killing isn't the way to solve things."  
"It's a good solution. Permanent. Just."  
"Who are we to judge what is just and what isn't. That's not.."  
"It's not your business. Now get out or .. whereever you went."  
"Are you saying you can protect the others? At the cost of killing?"

"They won't approve of us hurting people for their sake."  
"... I don't.."  
"Also, they might put us into an institution for the insane."  
"... wait.."  
"You do like Kaoru, don't you?"  
".. no, I.."  
"It's alright, that is is. Just take good care of her, will you?"  
"... you just don't.. wait, what?"  
"I'm saying I'll leave it to you to protect everyone. Including us. I just need your promise you won't kill again. The sakabatô will help to keep your oath."  
"I don't need to take an oath."  
"Then you accept?"  
"Fine. If you just shut up.."  
"I will watch you."

As a matter of fact, the rurouni was just gone after that, leaving Battousai in the dark, both, literally and metaphorical speaking, with the hitokiri wondering what the hell all of this was about.

The first thing to meet his senses was an unbearable headache. Even the dim light proved painful, when he carefully opened his eyes, so he shut them hard enough to further enhance the numbing sensation. As memories slowly drifted back into place, the hitokiri mumbled a low curse and sat up, ignoring the spinning and pounding in his head to try a quick assessing of his current enviroment.

It took his eyes a moment to get used to the light, but when they did, they immediately spotted another person in the room, looking passionless at him. When that person coughed all of a sudden, Battousai not only flinched – not without silently cursing his ears for being sensitive against sound and passing their discontent about being used directly to the brain, effectively causing the headache to nearly split his brain in a storm of throbbing – but also realised he knew this man. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something about him seemed vague familiar. It was aggrivating not to know! Finally frustration grew to dangerous levels and curiosity took over.

"Who are you?", Battousai asked, trying to keep his tone calm and to think rationally. If the man was an enemy, he'd be long dead by now. Unless he was talking to a watchdog, who was supposed to keep him in here. Where was this Sanosuke-guy anyway? Or that Kaoru he was supposed to protect?

"I'm not an enemy, Battousai", he heard a cool, unsettling serene voice cut through his paranoid thoughts, finally clearing the mists Megumi's potion left. To Battousai's annoyance, everything else remained in place, including the ringing in his ears.

"I thought so. But who are you? Name yourself"  
"Aoshi Shinomori."  
"I think I've heard of you. You are the okashira of the Oniwabanshu, Edo castle's guard?"  
"Yes. Exactly."  
"What are you doing here then?"  
"Protecting my castle."  
"This isn't Edo castle."  
"To me it is."

Battousai didn't know what to say to that. This Aoshi seemed serious about what he said. However this half-destroyed inn could be a castle was a mystery to the hitokiri, but something in the other's eyes spoke of a limitless loyalty to those he deemed his friends. Yet, there was a spark, which as well promised a gruesome death to whoever raised the sword against him. This man had slayed countless men and didn't think much about it. He was powerful. And he had his weapon. When Battousai realised this, he found his own sword gone and felt a lump of panic slowly creep up.

So that was what it was about.. the enemy had their spies tailing him, Megumi-dono probably was on their side as well, having him willingly delivered to his executioner. It all had been a farce.. even the so-called feelings that Kamiya woman presented had to be fake. What about Sanosuke? Had he deceived him as well? Ignoring Aoshi as he stood – a whole new world of pain opened up to him as he did, nearly clearly wiping him off his feet if it wasn't for the wall he could lean against – the hitokiri immediately looked for a way out and found the door; locked. A quick look to the window; none. So basically; he was trapped. As much as Battousai fumed, as calm was Aoshi. With a tone that could freeze lava he said  
"Lie down. You are over-reacting."  
"So you don't have to stand to kill me?"  
"I won't kill you."  
"Where's my sword?"  
"You don't need it right now. Relax. You're safe here."

Even if the okashira hadn't said so, the hitokiri sunk to his knees anyway. With the adrenaline slowly dissolving he suddenly felt weak and his usually strong legs just gave out on him. He wouldn't get out of here.. so he might as well die the easiest way possible, right?  
"... I'm ready."  
"For what?"  
"Just.. get on with whatever you're supposed to do.."  
"You still don't believe me I take it?"  
"Why would an armed man lock another in a room if not to kill him?"  
"You want your sword? Will you trust me then?"  
".. maybe."

Without losing another word, the shinobi stood, passed the panting hitokiri, unlocked the door and stepped outside, _outside_, leaving Battousai alone. Latter just looked at the scenery. This wasn't the Aoi-ya. Outside the door, a large yard stretched out. The whole place seemed like a large temple, and judging by the lack of auras, it was deserted a long time ago. Basically, he was alone with the man who was going to kill him. Kudos to the man's honor for giving him his sword – if he was about to do so -, but he still wasn't quite trustworthy. If he just could use his legs... now was the chance..

And it quickly passed by, as Aoshi returned, having the sakabatô in one hand and closing and locking the door to freedom with the other, all while keeping a close eye on Kenshin, who tried to keep the man from reading his thoughts by maintaining a stone mask – you never knew. When the only escape route was closed, Aoshi sat down before Kenshin, holding out the sword to it's rightful owner.

"I trust you to not kill me once I release this blade.", he said, before placing it in Battousais hands. Almost instantly some tension left the young man, visible in a more relaxed body stance. He looked up from his long missed weapon, directly into Shinomori's eyes.

"You think, I trust you now? I'm still your prisoner", the hitokiri said dangerously low, but the okashira remained untouched.

"You are only a prisoner to yourself, Himura. If you want to go, I won't stop you."

"Then why did you lock the door?"  
"Shall I unlock it?"  
"If I'm to trust you.."  
"Fine. Then I will trust you will rest."  
"..."

"If you can't be trusted, I won't unlock the door."  
".. fine."  
"Himura?"  
"I said fine. I won't run."

"Alright."

With that, Aoshi went to fulfill his promise, as he was convinced every promise needed to be kept in order to retain a good karma. Also, it just didn't pay to lie. If he gained the hitokiri's trust, it was a huge step towards.. well, what did he want anyway? He just did what Megumi asked of him, whatever her reasons were. Besides, there was a debt to be repayed. This was his, very likely only, chance to redeem the favor Himura did to him not too long ago, by saving his soul from being eaten by a demon. The demon of revenge..

As the lock sprang open, Aoshi saw another change in his charge; the redhaired man almost instantly sank back on the futon, fast asleep in seconds. It probably took all of his willpower just to stay alert. There never was any obligation to make him promise not to flee, Aoshi mused, shook his head and stood. For a moment, he thought Battousai would wake, but the hitokiri just blinked once, never stirring.

The shinobi waited for a moment, watching, then vanished through the door, closing but not locking it behind himself. Then he was gone.

"Where's Kenshin?!"

"I don't know, Kaoru."

"But..! You're his doctor, you must know!"  
"No, Kaoru. I don't."  
"You liar!"

Megumi sighed. Ever since Kaoru woke this morning and found Kenshin gone, she had been like this. First she was about to run off to look for him – crying, scared and confused Kaoru meets the labyrinth-like streets of Kyoto, great idea -, then Megumi had told her he was save, which had somewhat settled down the girl, but now she was nagging the doctrine about the whereabouts of her beloved. It was positively unnerving. Having Kaoru flail around, trying to help with the rebuilding works – undoing some progress as she did until the staff gently told her to back off – or worse, cooking, grated on everyone's nerves.

Around noon, there was a visitor. Misao was especially hyped to see her beloved Aoshi again, while Megumi hurried to get the two of them to a secluded place without prying ears.

So they went out, Megumi and Aoshi, leaving a clueless Kaoru, a tantrum-throwing Misao, busy Sanosuke and Yahiko (Sae had insisted they'd help out to cover the general expenses for having to feed additional guests), walking down the main street until the Aoi-ya was out of sight.

Only then Megumi started.  
"So. How is Ken-san?"  
"Not sure."  
"What?"  
"I had him promise not to leave the temple."  
"You.. had _him_ promise? What did you do, rack him? Don't you dare."

"No. I returned the Sakabatô."  
"YOU WHAT?! DO YOU EVEN REALISE.."  
"Do I realise what? All I've seen is a confused boy who is scared of the world trying to rip him apart. Nothing wrong with reassurance, right?"  
"What makes you sure he won't take the chance to run while you aren't there?"  
"Don't worry. I took precautions."  
"Like what?"  
"Nevermind. When can I expect your visit?"  
"At sunset. Otherwise I won't get the silly girl off my tail. She wouldn't do any good to Ken-san right now."  
"I agree. He actually thought I was keeping him prisoner.."  
"He said that?"  
"Yeah.."

Aoshi returned Megumi's look, who had stopped.

"Paranoia."  
"Yes."

"He's worse than I thought.. We need help."  
"If you imply Battousai was dangerous.."  
"No. 'Battousai' probably probably is a part of a mental disorder called shizophrenia. Paranoia is another symptom. So is auditory hallucinations, but we can't know that until he tells us. Our dear Ken-san might have snapped. Damn that Kaoru, it's her fault!"

"Don't tell her this, you'd kill her."  
"Good riddance!"

The okashira thoughtfully looked at Megumi, not quite believing her words. She didn't mean it, he knew by her exaggerated body language of thrown about arms, loud tone and a hasty gaze. That's why he didn't slap her to make her snap out of it, even if he was really tempted to. Bad karma, he reminded himself, taking a deep breath and calming his mind before talking again.

"Listen. I will keep an eye on him and forward further news to you. If he doesn't become more like himself in two weeks, we'll decide what to do."  
"Fine. Yes."  
"Good. Then I'll be on my way. Try to keep Kamiya-san from looking for Battousai."  
"Kenshin."  
"Whatever."

Megumi's eyes followed the man, as he took a byroad and disappeared behind the next street corner. Shaking her head she tried to plan out how to keep her own sanity when faced with Kaoru the next time.

When Aoshi came back to the temple, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He had tried to hide it from Megumi, but her words had planted the seeds of doubt into his mind. And now they began to bloom. What, if Himura wasn't there anymore?

The shoji of his room was closed. To be expected, the hitokiri would try to cover his tracks. As Aoshi entered, he half expected to find the room deserted and braced himself for the hit to his trust, when he found Battousai was still there, sound asleep, breathing deeply and not moving. Not screaming on the top of his lungs, not trying to cut a way through the walls to escape, and especially not lingering in the shadows to wait for the perfect kill.

Though the redhaired stirred when he sensed Aoshi approach, looked up to him and seemed almost submissive as he greeted him. "Aoshi-sama.."

Where did that come from? Raising an eyebrow he knelt down next to Battousai, put a hand to his forehead and found it cool and dry. It wasn't a feaver then.

"How're you feeling, Himura?"  
"Sore.."  
"I see. Kaoru asked for you."  
"Kaoru?"  
"The girl with the bokken."  
"Ah.."  
"Should I tell her where you are?"  
"No.. no, please don't..."  
"I see. She can be quite tiresome, right?"  
"That's not it... I just don't feel good when she's around. She seems to have feelings for me, but I don't know the girl!"  
"Don't push yourself. Are you hungry?"  
"A little.."

Aoshi just nodded, he'd expected this, then stood and left the hitokiri, just to return a little while later, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on it. The second he entered, the mouth-watering smell of miso filled the room and for a second he thought he saw raw desire in the other's eyes, until it was gone; Kenshin probably had realised he was staring and tried to move the mask back in place, with more or less success, as the undeniable drop of saliva remained in his mouth's corner.

"Enjoy your meal. I will meditate for a while. When you're done, and you feel like it, you may join me."  
"... yes."

Even a simple word like this gave Aoshi a clear picture of what the swordsman was thinking. He still wasn't fully trusting him, but compared to before, it was a significant improvement. It didn't look like Kenshin would try to get away any longer, which was another piece of progress. Nodding to signal he'd understood the shinobi went outside, just a few steps from the door, to sit down on the railed veranda, legs crossed, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

It was like this Battousai found the okashira, only in a deeper state of relaxation. Walking still was a chore, but with the help of the handrails he somehow made it to the man, slowly sinking down beside him.

"You came. Good.", latter said, seriously startling the readhead, before that one regained his composure and nodded. It was the only thing Aoshi said, then returned to overthinking the world as it was – and their current situation. If he got Himura to relax enough, he would be able to tell if the man was just temporarely impaired or seriously damaged, just by his aura. The hard part was to get him to trust enough not to snap out of it whenever a leaf fell with a soft swish or some unafraid bird landed somewhere closeby. Aoshi had heard of Choshu's demon long ago. Back then, they said the demon was an omniscient being, always aware of his enviroment, always ready to strike, and they hadn't been wrong, as Aoshi found. It bordered on an extensive paranoia, so Megumi had been right. On the other hand, back in Bakumatsu, a lack of caution quickly resulted in an untimely death. So if this man was Battousai, as opposed to the rurouni, with his instincts intact, there was nothing mad on him. If he had to expect attacks, it was only natural to be careful.

Megumi was the doctor alright, but she didn't get the whole picture. She saw the rurouni's current state of mind as a sickness, or, as she had phrased it, shizophrenia, something that needed a cure. What, if curing the sickness caused further problems? Aoshi decided he'd keep Megumi from using drugs as long as possible, at least until he'd found out the truth.

Then another thought hit him. He denied it instantly, just to have it resurface every time he tried to go on. What if not Battousai was the problem, but the rurouni?

A sound caught his attention and ended the deep relaxation state, calling Aoshi back to reality, even if his eyes and ears took their sweet time to awake, resulting in a somewhat blurred sight and dampened hearing. He was already used to this effect, sure, but the fact someone had managed to break his concentration was reason enough to worry.

"Who's there?", he said, after which the man beside him snapped out of his trance as well, looking around confused. At the same time Aoshi cursed having missed the chance to analyze the other's vibes out of nervousness. Frustrated he took a breath, pushed himself to his legs and passed Battousai, whose eyes followed him with caution, went down the stairs and glared at the person who approached them. Soon he relaxed again, snorting instead and crossing his arms.

"Kamiya-san. I hadn't expected you here."

Kaoru looked away, blushing to a deep red, shuffling the ground nervously under the ninja's harsh gaze. "I.. I.. Megumi said you were here..", she stammered, looking around from the corner of her beautiful blue eyes. It didn't went past Aoshi, who feigned a cough and approached the girl.

"If you're looking for Himura.. he's not here."

"He's not? But Megumi said.."  
"Megumi is wrong. The Himura Kenshin you're looking for is not here."  
"But.. but.."  
"Please go back."  
"But.. I .. .. oh yeah? Fine."

She turned on her heels and went a few steps, before stopping, facing Aoshi another time, bowing and thanking him, then left. He watched her until she was out of sight, then turned as well, intending on returning to his meditation spot. As he got closer, Battousai was out of sight. Reaching that particular spot, the okashira looked around and finally peeked into the guest room, just find it empty. Now, that was strange. He was certain he felt his aura from there.. hesitatingly he entered.

"Is she gone?", asked a voice to his left, softly, it's owner hiding in the shadows. Aoshi approached the man and knelt down before him for a better view. Two amber eyes glinted as the redhead moved slightly, shifting to a more comfortable pose.  
"Yes, she is. Why did you avoid her?", Aoshi then asked in a calm tone, trying not to sound accusing. The hitokiri didn't seem to take it as such, and if he did, he hid it well.

"You know why.."  
"She made the way up here just to see you. We should invite her to some tea to make up for it."

It was less of a question than a statement. Aoshi half expected the other to protest, maybe be angry about it and start fighting him. He'd wished for such a reaction, as it proved the man hadn't lost his spirit. To his disappointment, the hitokiri in his shady hideout just nodded.

"Yes..", he even dryly said, as if he'd just received an order, or an assignment, or both.

"Himura.." For once, Aoshi felt to be in a loss of words. Shaking his head gently, trying to smile – a feeling he got almost unused to – he suggested;

"Come. Let's resume our meditation outside.."

Battousai blinked, then nodded again.

"Yes.." With that, the hitokiri pushed up and followed the shinobi outside.

Megumi came a few hours of indepth meditation sessions later.

The lady doctor found Aoshi and her patient where they'd sat down, both had their eyes closed and breathed deeply, neither taking notice of her. She found it interesting and weighted wether to join them or shout something to test how concentrated they really were, when Aoshi suddenly started speaking, startling her.

"How long are you gonna stand there and gawk, Megumi?", he calmly asked, his eyes still closed, stance unchanged. Battousai on the other hand hurried to bow to Megumi, who he deeply respected, then resumed the exercise Aoshi-sama had ordered him to do. At least if you asked the hitokiri. Aoshi's view on this was, obviously, different. He'd barely invited the man to join him, nonetheless the redhead had followed his leading not unlike a soldier in a military maneuver.

Megumi finally had caught herself, shaking off the fascination the picture gave her, trying not to get lost in the deep relaxation in the air, and, most of all, to get to the point.

"I'm here to treat Ken-san's wounds. May you leave us alone for a while, Shinomori?", she asked, not without the kind of forced patience she only applied when she was talking to a particular stubborn patient. Aoshi looked at her, then to Battousai, who seemed not as alarmed as earlier with Kaoru. He could trust him to do nothing rushed, but he wanted to hear it from him. Just in case.

"Himura", the okashira began, catching the other's attention immediately. "I'll be away for a while. Will you be alright?"  
"I think so.."  
"Good. I'll be right back." So Aoshi stood, walked down the small steps, crossed the temple yard and finally left the doctrine and her patient to themselves. Megumi wasted no time and led Himura into his room, closing the door behind herself to do her job.

Kaoru sighed.

Not for the first time today, and probably not the last either. Yahiko rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate on his task; one hundred swings with the shinai, then two hundred stab attacks. After that, he'd be running for half an hour. His master was a cruel person indeed. But as the boy saw her, once again, daydreaming, his anger went up in smoke, as usual, and he simply continued to practise. He hadn't quite caught why they'd brought Kenshin away, but he guessed it had something to do with the whole place being rebuilt or something. Today, they'd made a lot of progress, not only but also thanks to Sanosuke and him, as they did things the women impossibly could do on their own. Like lifting a fallen roof – Sanosuke didn't look like it was heavy, when he lifted it with one hand, whereas before ten men had tried to get it up. Or getting goodies from the market in less than half an hour – Yahiko had been particular proud of it, as he felt closer to his idol by training his speed.

"Hey ugly, how do you know I'm done?"  
"You still have 150 swings to do, right?", was the answer from Kaoru, who barely moved to look at him, her tone having a certain absentminded quality to it.

"What?! 150!? Never!"  
"Right.. it's 250, isn't it?"  
"Argh!"

Yahiko hurried to resume his training, seeing he wasn't getting any further by talking to Kaoru. So his mind began to wander. As it was right now, it felt like Kenshin was gone for good. He was still missing here, not only because of Kaoru's horrible cooking skills, but also for the small gestures the rurouni always offered. His constant smile which cheered everyone up. Yahiko especially missed listening to him when the rurouni started talking about the past. Not neccessarily about his time when he was killing people, but the smaller and bigger changes Japan had went through in ten years. Nobody knew better than Kenshin or could bring the tales to life as he did.

But now, with the rurouni gone, whereever that was, the place had seemingly lost its colors. What angered the boy was, that Megumi seemed to know something, so did Kaoru, but when he asked, they either ignored him or sent him off to do something. Anything. Beside asking further. Sanosuke on the other hand didn't seem more enlightened than himself, which was at least a partwise cheerup. The former fighter-for-hire was, clearly audible, in the kitchen, wolfing down food. Yahiko decided to pause his training – Kaoru wasn't looking anyway and didn't speak either when he left the improvisated living room – and join his older friend. Not that he had hopes of filling his own stomach while he was there...

Sanosuke looked up when the spiky haired boy entered his territory. To his defense, he at least didn't bare his teeth at the intruder! Yahiko stared blankly at the man, who, in that second, found back to his humanity and resumed eating.

"What do you want? I'm eating", Sanosuke declared.

"You know where Kenshin is", was, what Yahiko replied cooly. It wasn't a question.

"Huh? What are you talking about?", came the rice-sufficated reply.

"Tell me."  
"You having a feaver, brat?"  
"Nooo, I haven't, roosterhead. But I'm the only one who actually seems to care."  
"Ask Megumi"

"Fine. Where?"  
"The old Zen temple up-... oh."  
"Thanks, roosterhead.", Yahiko said, his face one big victory grin as he dashed off, leaving a consternated Sanosuke behind, calling after the boy, then cursing and starting after Yahiko, planning on catching him before he reached the temple and saw things he wasn't supposed to know.

Now, the problem was; the small one was fast. Sanosuke might have had long legs and an incredible endurance. But compared to Yahiko he just couldn't keep up. Literally. It didn't take long until he lost sight of the boy. But since he knew where Yahiko was going this wasn't much of a problem. So, to save some breath, he finally slowed down to a more suitable pace.

Yahiko was amazed. Sure, he'd seen temples like this. But more often than not that had been from far, like, really far away, so this was the first time he saw one from a close view. A quick look behind him confirmed he had lost Sanosuke and he grinned. Great, he thought, as he sneaked around, always keeping to the shadows so he wasn't found and thrown out. He even took extra caution not to step on brittle twigs or kick some boulder as he walked and made it to some steps that led up to a low veranda. Following the wall of closed shoji, he finally encountered a half open one. Curious as he was he peeked in.

The first his eyes spotted was Megumi, who knelt on the floor and obviously was doing something to someone, probably treating them. Next to her, Aoshi stood and watched her work. Yahiko couldn't see who they were treating, probably some monk or something. Could be a kitten for all he cared, he needed to talk to Megumi!

Just as he decided to move, Aoshi said "Are you gonna come in or not?", successfully breaking not only his concentration but his balance as well, making Yahiko land with a loud **thump** and catching the lady doctor's attention.

"I think I made myself clear when I told Sanosuke to keep everyone away from here", she said, anger flaring up for a moment before dieing down with a sigh. "Oh well, if you're here, roosterhead is on his way as well, right? Time to go.."

She didn't wait for a reply, just passed the boy who was just getting up and thus lost balance again when the vixen brushed him.

"Hey, watch where you are going!", Yahiko protested, but gulped, as he felt someone stand close to him. Aoshi glared daggers at him from above as he looked up.

"Get out of here."

"You?!" Promptly Yahiko was on his legs again, unwilling to maintain this humiliating pose in front of anyone.  
"Now", Aoshi just said, his aura one flaring fire of cold rage.  
"Where's Kenshin?!"  
"Not here. Leave."  
"Who was Megumi treating in there?"  
"None of your business."

With that, Aoshi took Yahiko by the collar and carried the shouting and struggling boy into the yard, about to throw him out, when they heard a voice.

"Who is it, Aoshi-sama?"

Yahiko would have recognized that voice everywhere. While Aoshi was distracted for a moment, he got away and ran back, closely followed by the okashira, and just came to a skidding stop when he faced Kenshin, who stood, leaning against the door frame, returning the gaze passionlessly.

"You must be Yahiko", the hitokiri said, watching the reaction of the other very carefully. Those four words had an interesting effect indeed, as the boy at first didn't seem to know what to make of it, then slowly nodded and finally came closer.

"You are not Kenshin, are you?", the boy with the spiky hair asked, his tone a strange mixture of understanding and resignation. Battousai nodded and Yahiko lowered his eyes. In a much softer tone, the boy continued.

"Who are you then?"  
"Hitokiri Battousai."  
"I see.. Did you kill Kenshin?"  
"No.. he left."  
"You lie. He would never just leave.. Unless.."  
"Unless?"

It was there Yahiko realised just how little he knew of Kenshin. He'd met him as a wanderer, and it was certain the rurouni would wander off someday. It was then Yahiko noticed a major flaw in his thinking. Kenshin was Battousai, whichever way you put it. He couldn't have left, he was standing right before him..

A fierce look met calm black eyes. "He isn't gone."  
"I'm afraid he is, boy."  
"You are Kenshin, not just some souless murderer!"  
"Who says I'm souless?"  
"You're a demon! Get out of Kenshin's body!"  
"Listen, boy. I don't know you. But you are soiling temple grounds and I will have to hurt you if you don't go."  
"Hitokiri Battousai? Hah! Don't make me laugh! He would have slain me right away!"

Yahiko grinned a teeth-baring smile, trying to hide his fast breathing behind a confident laughter, then took out his shinai and pointed it at Battousai, who just gave it a mildly amused smile. Aoshi watched all of this from afar, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He had tried to save the boy from this, but now, he'd have to live through it. The okashira not even moved when Yahiko gave it a battle cry and attacked Battousai, who avoided easily by sidestepping. He gracefully descended the steps for more room of movement, followed by a now furious Yahiko.

Again, the boy attacked, his shinai far above his head, ready to swing it down right onto the redhead. As the bamboo blade descended this time, the hitokiri didn't dodge but caught it one-handedly, locking the boy's gaze with his own.

"Listen boy, and listen well. I'm sorry your friend is gone. But I am merely a hitokiri, and Shinta Himura is no longer...", Battousai said but trailed off, effectively confusing Yahiko, who still tried to free his shinai from the powerful grip it was in. It didn't work. Wait, what? Who was this Shinta guy now?

"Get away..", Yahiko heard the man suddenly mumble, the black eyes pressed shut, giving the impression he had an intense headache. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" In fact, he even let go of Yahiko's weapon, tumbling a few steps backwards, just to be caught by Aoshi, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"It's enough", the oniwabanshu leader said to Yahiko who was pale like chalk and shivered. "When you meet Megumi, tell her to bring her medicine."

"He said that? Are you sure?"

The lady doctor watched the boy before her, his trembling, stuttering form, as he nodded, confirming his tale. This wasn't good. Not at all. Aoshi had been wrong. Ken-san wasn't going to get any better at this rate. And Shinomori himself had asked for her help now. She gave her tools a dubious look. She had a potion against this kind of disease, but it was dangerous stuff. There'd be a good chance it'd do more harm than good to Ken-san, on the other side, if she didn't do anything soon, he'd go insane and..

She shook her head angrily at herself, earning a confused look from Yahiko. Sanosuke, who'd found him out on the street and brought him in the Aoi-ya and now stood a few feet away, leaned against the wall, just narrowed his eyes and listened in silence. A feeling he hadn't known for a long time had planted it's roots in him once again; fear. Not for himself, but for his friend. What about Kaoru, would she be able to handle if the man she loved lost his mind for good and was put away in some facility.. because of her?

"Megumi. You've got to try", the former fighter for hire said, catching the doctrines attention. She turned at him, uncertainity written all over her features.

"What if something goes wrong? What if.."  
"It won't. You're the best doctor I know. You can do it!"  
"If something were to happen to him.."  
"Make sure it doesn't!"  
"You're really sure about this, aren't you, Sanosuke?"  
"Yes!"  
"And you, Yahiko?"  
"I-if a-anyone can b-bring him back.. it's y-you.."

"Fine. If weasel girl or tanuki ask, tell them, the vixen has gone to fight a demon."

With that, she stood, took her bag and with a **swoosh** she was gone.

On her way to the temple, Megumi felt doubts gnaw on her, again. Her steps grew slower and slower, until she finally stopped. By now, it had started to pour and since she'd rushed wto get here, of course she'd forgotten to take an umbrella with temple still was several minutes of straight walking ahead, so what would she do?

And then she felt it. It began with a light prick on the base of her neck and expanded to full-body goosebumps. Someone was watching her. As she looked around, she couldn't shake off the feeling she'd regret her decision soon.

Trying not to look too scared, she put a nervous smile on her lips, wettened same once with the tongue, then said; "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

And they showed. "Megumi-dono.", Battousai said, approaching her from the shadows. How had he come here? Was Aoshi here as well? Thousand questions, no answer. The hitokiri didn't look particulary friendly, but the lack of maliciousness was likewise disturbing, for someone who came at her with his swordhand on the handle of his weapon. Even a Sakabatô could kill, if used by someone as skilled as Battousai.

The man now looked almost sad. "You want to kill me, Megumi-dono", he said, and Megumi heard her own heart beat at double the frequency. She immediately shook her head in a hasty manner, saying

"No. Why should I?"

But the redheaded hitokiri remained untouched and just used the same gesture, just a little slower and an almost amused smirk. He wasn't convinced at all.

"And the medicine you brought, isn't it to get rid of me?"  
"It will heal you, Ken-san."

Only her luck saved Megumi from the blow that came for her. As he drew his sword, her eyes couldn't follow his moves, seeing only a blur in the air as the blade moved, and she only narrowly escaped a most painful ribcage fragmentation, because a small boulder below her foot rolled away, made her stumble and fall backwards before the blade met her flesh. So now she sat on the wet ground, looking at the other, who already had assumed his previous stance.

"I don't need a healing."  
"You're attacking me, a friend. Looks to me as if you _do_ need help!"  
"You are _no_ friend! Just an enemy."

Again he came for her, and this time, Megumi knew for sure she'd die. Instead of resuming this useless struggle, she closed her eyes and expected the death blow.

It never came.

Just when he was about to attack, the hitokiri stopped. Megumi peeked from one eye to see him, his left hand raised to his forehead, his pose more bent over than before, and most peculiar, he was

mumbling.

"Get away.." Megumi could not know who he was directing it at, until he went on. "Megumi-dono.. please flee.. while I keep him back.."

His voice lacked the hardness it had possessed mere seconds before as he spoke. It was softer, more gentle than before. Wait a second, did your average murderer _ask_ you to flee? A thought hit her confused mind so she decided to try something.

"Kenshin?", she said, whispering as well.

For the first time since he'd stopped trying to murder her, the redheaded man looked at her. Tired looking, chased and hunted seeming eyes of a smooth violet shade fixated on her. He even managed a small smile for her, before he suddenly gasped for air, backed off and sank to one knee, panting, still clutching his head, having obvious pain.  
"Megumi-dono... if you don't flee.. he will.. I will.. kill you... Go..!"

"I don't care. You need my help, Ken-san.", Megumi firmly said, approaching the shivering form and kneeling down before him, opening her bag and pulling out a syringe and a small bottle with a clear liquid. Professional moves pulled up the liquid into the syringe before she faced the lowly moaning man again.  
"I need your arm, Ken-san.", she warned before taking his non-armed hand in one of hers, the other hand shoving the gi's cloth over the elbow, then checking for a vein. As soon as she had found one, it was only a matter of piercing the skin and injecting the potion.

The needle was empty now. It took a moment for the medicine to work, but when it did, the patient stopped panting and started breathing more normally, the sword fell from his hand and landed with a clattering sound on the ground.  
"How are you feeling, Ken-san?", Megumi asked after a while, taking his still outstretched hand in both of hers, looking firmly at the swordsman.

"You killed him, Megumi-dono..", he said without looking at her. She squeezed his hand a bit, as a gesture of reassurance, but he freed it from her grasp with one fluid motion, confusing her.

"Thank you..", the redhead further said, pushed himself to his legs and took up his sword, put it into the scabbard and started walking off, when he heard Megumi speak.

"Who are you?", she asked, looking straight at him, demanding answers. The man looked back, his eyes in shadows.

"Himura..", he said passionlessly and left her standing, disappearing into the shadows of the descending night.

The next morning, Megumi hurried to reach the temple.

Of course she had not slept last night, instead pondering over the recent event. And since she didn't come to a conclusion, her only option was to talk to her patient once again. There was just one down-side to the whole plan;

Kaoru had come with her. The girl couldn't be convinced to stay home. You could see her practically burn with enthusiasm. For what, Megumi couldn't quite tell, but she guessed it had something to do with the bokken she was carrying.

"Can you tell me again why I allowed you to accompany me?"  
"Because I need to tell Kenshin a piece of my mind."  
"What if he doesn't want to listen?"

"You will see what happens then."

"We discussed this already. Violence won't..."  
"I know."

Megumi had the slightest feeling she'd have to start medication all over when they were done..

As the women reached the temple, they were expecting a lot of things. Like a lot of monks coming home from a long journey, or finding Aoshi and Kenshin in an epic battle to the death, or in contrary, see them meditating or something..

Instead, all they found was the temple itself. They split up to look around, but even after like half an hour when they met again, they hadn't found anybody. While Megumi wasn't particulary surprised about this fact, Kaoru – once again – seemed to lose her nerves. Frantically the girl ran off, leaving Megumi standing, just to search the complex again. When she came out for the second time, she was crying.

"Where is he? He wouldn't have wandered off, would he?", she sobbed as she came down the steps, a shadow of herself. What caught Megumi's attention was something else; a small white paper Kaoru held in her right hand. She took it from the dissolved girl, unfolded it and read in silence, her look getting more serious with every line. Finally, Kaoru noticed the woman's serious look and slowly stopped crying, looking up at her with big eyes.

"What is it?"

"Shinomori has gone looking for Ken-san, who is missing since yesterday.."  
"Missing?"  
"Listen to me, Kaoru-chan. You will go back to the Aoi-ya. Someone needs to be there in case Ken-san comes back!"  
Kaoru nodded agreement, trying not to cry again. The women left the temple behind, descended the long stairs until they reached city level again. Here Megumi faced Kaoru once again.  
"Are you alright? Can I leave you alone?"

Again, Kaoru nodded and to prove it she turned to go, went a few steps, sobbed once, twice, calmed again, then ran off without as much as a look back. Megumi watched her go, slowly shaking her head. The girl was so hopelessly in love with this man.. She just hoped Kaoru would find the way back without getting lost. Shouldn't she lead Kaoru back and make sure she..

The lady doctor shook off the thoughts with a sigh. No, it was alright. Kaoru wasn't some stupid child and she wasn't her mother. Besides, she had to look for a patient.

The river was deep and the current fast. If you fell in, it'd be the last people heard of you. Kenshin sat on the shore and stared on it with a tranquil look in his black eyes. He'd chosen a spot below a bridge, where he wouldn't be bothered by passing people. Or Shinsengumi. Or her.

His thoughts travelled to the girl with the bokken.

Why did she bother him so much? All he wanted was to see her smile and be happy, even if she was a complete stranger to him. Something in her reminded him of Tomoe, and it hurt. He knew it was quite a while since the most magnificent woman in his life had died – by his hand -, and yet, it felt like yesterday. Absentmindedly his left hand touched the cross-shaped scar. Some wounds probably never healed, no matter how much time or care you gave it.

Where should he go now? There was no way he could return to these people. They sufficated him with their .. care .. friendship .. and so-called love. Why did he ever bother to get acquainted with them?

Well, he hadn't.. _He_ had. The rurouni. Was he dead? Had Megumi's poison gotten rid of him for good? If it had, he had no place here. They weren't his friends, nor did he want such. The more people you knew, the easier enemies could get to you. Like kidnapping them.. to lure you into a senseless forest.

What if the rurouni was still alive? Would he take over again, like ten years ago, when he left the Ishin-Shishi to become a vagabond? Granted, back then, he himself had been sick of battles. All he'd wanted was a home, a family and peace. He still wished for that, but he knew better. The world would never be peaceful, a home was nothing more than the place your family was at, and a family.. well, a hitokiri couldn't affort such a thing. That's all he was after all. A drawn sword, dented and blunt after too long usage. By all means he should be dead.

Shouldn't he?

A thought hit him. The river. Should he?

"It's not worth the effort, Battousai. You're too damn stubborn to die from drowning.", he heard someone next to him say, looked up and saw a tall man in a blue uniform. A katana dangled on his belt. Black hair hung in bangs left and right of his slim face with the yellow, slit-formed eyes.

"Saito.. what're you doing here?", Battousai asked in a levelled tone, returning his attention to the wild torrent.

"_Someone_ filed a missing person's report."

"And _you_ volunteered?" There definitely was a tired amusement in his words now, which irritated the wolf.

"Ahou. We're short on staff since the whole Shishio Makoto incident."  
"What, you of all ran out of steam?"  
"There's lots and lots of paperwork. Let the others do that while I look for some runaway hitokiri. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Go back to your friends by yourself or have me make you."  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
"Do I hear the great hitokiri Battousai complain?"  
"... shut up."  
"Oooh? What if I don't?"  
".. I'll make you.."  
"That's rich. Your life has been spared last time."  
"Yours has."  
"Shall we decide this here and now? Once and for all?"  
"Fine."

The wolf backed off, eyeing his opponent with a mad smirk, as he drew his trusted-tho-nameless katana and went to gatotsu position. As he watched his archenemy stand, back off as well, then take his trademark pose, ready to draw, all Saito thought was "Aren't we predictable, eh, Battousai?", giving it a quick smirk, as they stood at the river's shore, staring at each other, waiting for something to break the stalemate. A small sound, a move, any kind of distraction. A splashing sound finally ended the stillness.

Immediately Battousai had disappeared, though Saito hadn't expected less and jumped aside just in time to avoid the blade that came for him from above. Another dogde prevented his side from being hit by a directly following battoujutsu – a daring move, geniusly executed, he had to admit – and by holding his katana in front of him, he blocked the sheath, which would have, if it had hit, finished the soryusen-attack and probably broken his shoulder. As it failed, the hitokiri jumped back, so did the wolf, and they were back to glaring at each other.

It was then Saito picked up a smell he was most familiar with. The metallic odor of fresh blood. Now that confused him, slightly, since he knew his blade hadn't even made contact yet. It couldn't be his own either.  
"Oh come on, Battousai. Is that all you have?"

"Shut up, Okami."  
"Tch, you're panting. What, are you gonna faint on me again? Don't think I'll carry you home this time, Battousai."

The former shinsengumi heard his opponent growl and observed how said one took a new stance. It had to be new, or rarely used, for Saito didn't recognize the attack for once. A crouching stance, not unlike a tiger about to jump his prey. The wolf hadn't much time to analyse it, for Battousai suddenly had, again, vanished into thin air. As opposed to before though, Saito couldn't quite pinpoint his enemy's ki. It came from everywhere at once, with no way to actually follow the fast moves besides listening to the sporadic occuring footsteps from different directions whenever he heard them. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the style deserved it's name, for the hitokiri seemed to be flying. Then he heard something from behind and turned to attack...

Battousai couldn't think. Thinking took the edge of this technique, so even such a thing as remorse for what he was about to do, or something stupid as sentimentality was misplaced. As he fell in Saito's back, he concentrated on attacking. There was no room for defense, or avoiding an incoming attack. Either he hit before his opponent did or.. well, not. He also knew, with his current speed, even just running into his enemy could be deadly, for both of them actually. So when he raised his Sakabatô to strike in midair, he knew exactly what would happen. He didn't count on Saito turning around in the blink of an eye and slit his torso open, from the left shoulder to the bleeding right side, slowing him down gradually, and then actually avoid the assault after countering so all Battousai hit was the ground – literally, with a loud crashing sound, casting a cloud of dust as he stopped, laying flat and unable to move, _enjoying_ the aftereffects of the technique and its failure.

What he did count on, was Saito stepping up to him, glaring down, his trusted katana raised, pointing at the prone enemy who really didn't feel like getting up at this point.

"What are you waiting for?", Battousai spat and to his own horror, the taste of blood was even in his mouth now. The hitokiri felt the ground beneath him become damper and warmer the more he felt lightheaded. To cap it all, Saito didn't give him the final thrust, instead said

"You know, next time we'll meet in hell. Make sure you're fitter by then", and only then went to impale the fallen hitokiri.

"May I ask what you are doing to my baka deshi?"

Both contrahents perked their ears when they heard the newcomer speak. Saito's blade had stopped about an inch over his prey's shoulder blades, hovering there as if frozen. The wolf looked up, around, then saw a tall man in a broad white gown in about twenty meters of distance, who he gave a poisonous glare. He couldn't pin-point it, but something about the man was familiar.

"And you are? We're in the middle of having fun here", the wolf said in a snarling tone without moving his weapon for the better or worse.

"Seijuro Hiko. I don't think we've met. Nonetheless. Get lost."  
"I don't think so, Hiko-_san_"

The Hiten Mitsurugi Master couldn't quite hide the annoyance when he heard the mocking tone that man used. Barely keeping his calm mask in place he approached the tiresome fellow, his strides confident and quiet as he walked. Saito watched every step. Great, his mood had been ruined. No way he could enjoy killing Battousai now. When Hiko was barely in range he finally sheathed his sword and stepped back, less submitting than tactically retreating.

"Fine. Have it _your_ way then."

With that, the wolf turned his back on the lost prey and left. Hiko kept an eye open in case the slit-eyed jerk came back, but the man seemed to have given up for good. Having realised that, the master bend down to his former student, put his left hand on said one's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Come on, baka. You can stop playing dead."

"I _know_ you're awake."  
"Shishou-.."

The redhead hadn't even finished saying the word when the master lunged and gave him a nice bump to the head! Ignoring the younger's mumbled curses Hiko growled

"First you attack your own master and now you make me save your raw-boned ass! What are you thinking, Kenshin?!"  
"Don't call me th-"

Another bump.

"Augh! What the.."  
"I can call you whatever I want, baka. Now get up."  
"But.."  
"_Now_, Kenshin."

So the hitokiri tried, even got to a crouching position and earned an approving nod of his master, just to fall into a heavy, bloody coughing, which shook him and returned him to the bloodied ground, wheezing. Hiko watched this with a frown. He shouldn't have let that man get away. Now Kenshin was his responsibility.

~Isn't this just great~, he thought, the frown not lessening a bit, as he picked the close-to-weightless man up, carrying him like a child – there wasn't much of a difference to him anyway – ignoring his charge's protests. He made especially sure not to put pressure on his pupil's major wound as he trotted on. A good fortune wanted his hut wasn't that far away, and with a little bit of leg work, they'd be home before his baka deshi bled to death.

And blood washes hard.

"Did you find him?"

"No. You?"  
"I wouldn't be asking if I had, Kaoru!"

Megumi snorted at the girl and almost immediately felt bad for it. Kaoru hadn't even supposed to be looking for Kenshin, so asking her was pointless to begin with, but deep inside Megumi knew why Kaoru had been home later than herself. She'd been the stupid girl she always was and had taken the long route instead of a direct one, her reasons being obvious.

So they stood in front of the Aoiya again, Megumi barely broke a sweat while Kaoru looked kinda... dead? Close to it anyway. She was pale, her shoulders slumped, trails of fallen tears on the cheeks. She must've been crying – who could condemn her for it – again, so Megumi decided to slow down her teasing a little. Just until they found their escapee.

"Go and get yourself some sleep", she said to Kaoru, who just had barely stiffled a yawn and now smiled sheepishly. "I will stay up."  
"But.."

"It's fine. Sleep well. I will wake you if there's news."  
"Eh.. thank you then.."

Another thank you was offered, before the Kasshin Ryu-master went inside, wondering if Megumi would keep her promise, but too tired to stay with her.

What Kaoru missed came around ten minutes later on feathered wings, carrying a small letter bound to its leg. The messenger pidgeon waited patiently until the strange human had taken the paper off, then flapped away.

Megumi began to read...

Hiko Seijuro heard the sound of flapping wings and smiled briefly, before returning to the task at hand. So far he'd successfully stopped the bleeding, stitched the wound closed – he had tried to sedate his apprentice by filling him up with sake, which hadn't worked out at all, so he'd tried to ignore the back-bitten moans of his charge instead - and saw to it his apprentice had taken his medicine – an old, old recipe for a sleeping tea -, which had knocked the redhaired man finally out for good. This gave the master some time to think.

What would he do now? This baka's friends hopefully wouldn't come after the message he'd sent. He couldn't stand people in general, but people who constantly kept fussing around, well, even less than not at all. No damn way he'd let them stay here and disturb his bit of peace. Not even that female doctor friend of theirs would be welcome here. She had done a good job up until now, but her task was done, Hiko decided and took a sip of his most favorite drink, freshly brewn sake from Kyoto's outskirts, as his eyes regarded the sleeping form of his apprentice, when he realised he'd missed the boy. He didn't actually wish for Kenshin to stay – again, too much personal contact just wasn't his kind of thing -, but he would keep him here at least until the baka was healed. The fresh wound was severe, sure, but nothing the master couldn't handle. It wouldn't be the first time he'd nursed his baka deshi back to life after all. Their training lessons hadn't always ended with both of them unscathed, even if Hiko could count the few scars he'd earned without trying. What was worse was the older wounds, as some of them were slightly infected due to being reopened a lot of times. If the boy fell sick, it'd be that much about him, unless Hiko found a doctor in time.

Nothing but trouble, eh?

Another sip calmed his mind, opening it to the evening's quiet ambience. The master took a deep breath, stood and went outside to relax a bit. Kenshin wouldn't wake for the next few hours, so he could take a little walk. A wooden bucket next to the improvised door caught his attention. He might as well bring some water while he was at it ...

"Of course we will take him back!"

Kaoru planted both her feet resolutely into the ground, arms crossed, her face a stoic mask. Next to her was Yahiko, looking somewhat lost over his master's decision, his shinai resting on his right shoulder, a piece of paper in his hand. It was the letter Megumi had brought in a few minutes ago, and ever since Kaoru had heard what it said, she'd been trying to persuade anyone to follow her – after all, she didn't want to deal with a person more stubborn than the one she tried to save all on her own. Truth was, she was a little bit scared of Hiko Seijuro and didn't want to face him alone. Not that she'd ever say that aloud though.

Fact was, Kaoru had already won a partwise victory. Yahiko had agreed to come – not that he told Kaoru he was only coming in hopes of getting the Hiten Mitsurugi master to show him a few tricks -, which the boy demonstrated by staying beside the young woman, who waited for Sanosuke or Megumi to answer. While Megumi just shook her head, Sanosuke looked somewhat interested, even if not actually motivated.

"Listen Missy. Y'know I'm your pal and all.. Do you think it's a good idea to do this?"  
"Are you saying you don't.."  
"Hear me out, Missy. If I got it right, this Seijuro guy is Kenshin's master, right? Shouldn't he know what's best for him?"  
"Thanks a lot, roosterhead." - Megumi.

"Didn't mean it personal.."  
"Of course not."

"So what? What if Kenshin decides to stay there? What if he doesn't come back to Tokyo with us?!" - Kaoru.

"It's his decision, Missy."  
"But..!"

"Sanosuke is right, Kaoru. Face it, we're not even dealing with the Ken-san we knew anymore." - Megumi  
"That's just.." - Kaoru

"No Missy, hold it right there. All we can do right now is trust in Kenshin. He'll be back before we know it. Right, vixen?"  
"Don't ask me."

"Oh come on. Fine, let's look for ourselves, just one time to make sure he is alright."  
"Now you're talking." - Kaoru  
"Then we leave him alone until he comes back on his own."

Kaoru hesitated a moment, then nodded, which earned her a friendly – but ridiculously rough – pat on the back. With that, Sanosuke took the leading, followed by Yahiko and Kaoru. Megumi sighed, put together her tools and finally went their way as well.

As the group left, they were observed by a disagreeing okashira named Aoshi, standing in the shadows.

"He's lost anyway."

The first thing he noticed was an utterly strong sensation of pain. When his brain accepted that agonizing reality, his eyes opened slowly and carefully – after the last time he'd finally learnt not to rush things if he wanted to avoid unnecessary pains – just to see something unexpected; the form of a powerful looking man next to him, a harsh look in his sharp eyes. With that, the hitokiri tried to sit up, just to be pushed back down onto the hay matress.

"Stay down, baka. Don't spoil hours of my work."  
"Shishou?"

A brief hint of annoyance crossed the man's features before he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before replying.

"Listen, baka. Don't even try to ask me why you're here. Accept you're not with your cute little family right now. I have decided to take you under my care once again. At least until you can walk without fainting from the slightest breeze. Do not try to escape, for I'll find you. You know I will. Stay down I said"

Again, Hiko pushed his stubborn apprentice down, this time with more force which had his charge bite back a gasp. But the redhead stayed down, glaring at the older man. This though had the master just smirk. So there was all but a spark of his baka deshi left after all..

"Those friends of yours have been here a while ago. I told them to stay away. That lady doctor of yours.."  
"Megumi-sama."  
"Don't interrupt me, Kenshin. This Megumi was especially against leaving you here. Make sure to stay alive, for she'll have my head on a silver platter if you don't."  
"Why would I care? There's no place for me to return to anyway. They expect me to be someone I can not be."  
"Listen, baka, and listen good. If you don't stop being a baby, I'll personally bash it out of your head. Am I clear?"  
"But.."  
"But since you're still weak, I only demand of you to stay down and rest. Is that too much?"

"I'm waiting for an answer, Kenshin."  
"Yes, Shishou.."  
"Good. I'll be outside. Make yourself known when you need something."

"..."  
"Kenshin. Did you hear me?"  
"Yes, Shishou.."  
"For heaven's sake, baka, don't make me ask each time."

The master stood and went outside once again, leaving the redhaired young man to his thoughts.

It were times like these when Hiko Seijuro realised why he'd chosen to become a hermit.

"Cheer up, Kaoru.. It's not as if Kenshin has fallen off the world, is it?"

Yahiko shook his head in disbelieve. The woman who was supposed to be his kenjutsu master kept trailing off in mid-training, just to stare holes into the air and whisper something inaudible, leaving her student waiting.

But this had happened one too many times now. The boy decided to wake the assistant master by a nicely aimed attack – when Kaoru suddenly snapped out of it, saw his intentions and whacked him, using her shinai of course, across the Aoiya's backyard.

They'd chosen this grounds for training, as it offered some privacy from prying eyes, a lot of room and space, and once again, privacy. Quite essential if they wanted to train without disturbances from the outside!

So now the spiky haired boy, who'd just met the wall, got to his feet again, a big boil on his head. Kaoru finally realised what she'd done and rushed over to her student to see if he was actually hurt. Barely in time she blocked when he suddenly jumped her with the very same attack she'd seen him doing earlier against that dreadful bat guy; an imitated ryu tsui sen. Yahiko wasn't heavy or strong per se, nonetheless when his attack met her shinai it threw her off-balance and made her stagger back, breathing hard. That boy was getting better and better all the time ...

"Let's stop here, Yahiko", she said, easing her stance and breathing out deeply. "It's not good if we overdo it.." When she looked at her student again, he hadn't moved from his crouching position after the ryu tsui sen and the only way to tell he hadn't fainted crouching was his sharp breathing.

"Yahiko?", Kaoru asked, as she slowly and carefully approached, prepared for another surprising attack.

It never came.

When the boy slumped to the ground whimpering, it not only scared the wits out of her, but also made her rush to his side, calling her students name repeatedly and unsuccessfully. It was then she noticed he was bleeding. Guilt met her, his wounds had reopened.. because of her.. According to Megumi, they weren't too bad, but the fact she'd hurt her only pupil remained and kept her gnawing on her lower lip.

"Hey ugly.. don't do that. Unless you want to win 'miss ugliest scarecrow'.."

It would be the meanest bump Yahiko would receive for years to come.


End file.
